Life Before Death
by harryginny123
Summary: Follow Lily and James as they learn about each other, fall in love, and have a happy family, for the unfortunate short time, before they met their untimely death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, not the characters (although I would love to), not the actors (can I just keep Daniel and Rupert?) and not JKR (I would be rich if I did).**

**A/N: This is a Lily/James Fanfic. I am not sure if there is going to be any type of smut or anything, probably not, but if there will be, I will most definatley put a warning up. Also, this will probably have _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Spoilers_ in it. If you have not read the book, then please cease to read further.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_**Life Before Death**_

_Chapter One_

"Mum!" Lily's voice tore through the silent house as she read through a letter in the kitchen. The letter bore a Hogwarts seal; the seal from a school of witchcraft and wizardry; a school of magic.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Girl for your seventh and final year at Hogwarts. You will have many more responsibilities, more than what you had as a prefect. You and the Head Boy will need to come to Hogwarts on August 20th and 21st to get all of the rules and new procedures._

_Congratulations on this wonderful honor._

_From,_

_Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"What is it Lily, dear?" Lily's mum came running down the stairs.

"I did it!" Lily squealed.

"Did what dear?" Lily's mum, Jane asked, slightly confused.

"I am Head Girl!"

"I am so proud of you!" Her mum gave her a hug. "And I am sure that your father would have been proud of his little girl too."

Lily was the youngest of two children. She had an older sister, whose name was Petunia. She had a bony neck and horse looking teeth. Their father Mark had died two years ago, leaving their mum Jane to take care of the two girls on her own.

Lily was heading into her seventh and final year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was so excited. She was one of the top students in her class. Her favorite class was Charms by far. But she also had a knack for Potions as well.

Lily heard the front door of her home shut. Lily craned her neck out of the kitchen. In walked her older sister Petunia with her neck less boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. Lily often poked fun at the pair. They had been going out for some time now, about a year in a half. Lily was surprised that it lasted that long.

"What are you looking at?" Petunia asked, catching Lily in mid-stare.

"Nothing pretty..." Lily answered back, before she could stop herself.

"Ha! Very funny!" Petunia said. "At least I am not a witch."

"You do know that I am of age now and I could curse you...and you wouldn't be able to do anything back, considering you're a muggle." Lily sneered back.

"Vernon! We are leaving!" Petunia grabbed Vernon by the hand and led him to Petunia's room, upstairs. Lily distinctly heard Vernon asking what a muggle was.

Lily just went back into the kitchen. She sat at the table. The truth was, she was pretty jealous of her sister. She really had no reason to be; Lily was a smart girl, a very powerful witch and she was very beautiful. She had the most stunning green eyes.

But at least Petunia was able to find love. Lily has had boyfriends before of course, but she was waiting for someone. His name was James Potter. He was in the same grade as she was. But she always told everybody that she hated him, when secretly she had a huge crush on him since second year.

James had always tried to have Lily go out with him numerous times, but Lily was at Hogwarts to learn and to find a good career afterward, not to get distracted by the most handsome, smart and talented guy there. The thought of James was interrupted by her mother.

"Lily, guess what!" Her mum asked.

"What?"

"Guess who made Head Boy?"

"Oh no...not-"

"James Potter! His mum just sent me an owl telling me the wonderful news. James of course was excited when he heard that you made Head Girl! Well, are you finished packin yet?"

"Almost. Wait, the weekend we leave I have to be at Hogwarts to get informed on everything!" Lily said. She, Petunia and Jane were supposed to go on vacation and see their aunt.

"Well, this is more important. You need to go to school. So I guess I will take Petunia and we will go. But I don't want to leave you on your own. I wonder if James's family would take you in for a bit while we're gone? I will go owl them." Jane walked to the desk and started writing a letter.

**A/N: I know that it was short, but I will have more coming once I see how I did on the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**

**-Joanna**


	2. Chapter 2

Life Before Death

Chapter Two

* * *

Lily was in her bedroom finishing the rest of her packing. She only had three more days until she would get on the Hogwarts Express.

Lily was somewhat nervous about having to stay at the Potter's home. She had of course been there before but she never did stay there for weeks at a time. She supposed that she was excited about seeing her crush too, but she was more nervous about it now that she thought about it. And especially staying at Hogwarts with him. In an empty dormitory. Alone.

Lily's mum, walked in, interrupting the thought.

"Are you almost done packing yet dear?"

"Almost."

"Well...I want to talk to you about something."

"About what mum?"

"I just want you to be careful."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I know that you have had err...a crush on James for quite some time now and I don't--"

"Mum! How did you know?"

"Well, sweetheart, it was pretty obvious."

"You don't think he knows do you?" Lily asked, a note of panic in her voice.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. But Mrs. Potter has said that he is very fond of you dear."

"Well okay mum."

"But just be careful. I don't want to her about anything that err...might go on."

"Don't worry mum."

"Well, finish you packing up."

Three Days Later

Lily was in the driveway of her home. She was trying to fit in all of her luggage into the family car. They were about to leave. Petunia and Vernon were saying good-bye to each other in the living room. And Mrs. Evans was inside trying to pry them away from each other.

Petunia and Vernon stepped out of the house. Lipstick was smudged all over Vernon's face. They said goodbye to each other one last time and Vernon walked over to his car.

Lily waved to him but he only grunted at her in return. She really didn't see what Petunia saw in him. He just seemed like a grumpy, neck less lump.

"Well, we better get you to the Potter's house before they leave to King's Cross without you, dear."

Lily nodded and got into the passenger seat of their car. Her hands were starting to sweat. She wanted to change her mind and not go anymore, but it is too late. And she really wanted to go.

It was about a two and a half hour drive to James's house. And Lily thought that she could do with some sleep, seeing as how she hasn't really been getting any with her being nervous and all.

Lily's mum was pulling into the driveway and yelling at Lily to get up.

"Honey, we're here now. Why don't you get your luggage."

Lily's mum opened the trunk for her and Lily got the three bags that were hers. Her mother was waiting for her by the front door. She waved 'bye' to Petunia and she awkwardly walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

**A/N: I know! It has been forever since I last updated! But, here is another chapter nonetheless. I hope you like it!**

**-Joanna**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lily heard thundering footsteps running through the big house that stood in front of her. Instinctively, Lily took a step back from the doorway before she heard a voice call excitedly.

"Don't worry mum! I've got it!"

And the doorway flung open revealing a very good looking James, or that is what Lily thought.

"Heya Lils," James started. "Come right in!" James took her bags from Lily's arms and tried to hold the door open for Lily with his foot, but Lily held the door open for him. [iHe is so sweet. Oh stop it Lily, you are here only because you have new responsibilities. You are headgirl now. You can't be thinking about boys, no matter how nice or sweet or good looking they-[/i

"Are you gonna come is, Lils?" James asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Lily said, snapping back to reality. "I was just waiting for my mum."

"I am right here. Hello James, you have grown up since the last time that I have seen you. Where is your mum?"

"Oh thank you Mrs. Evans. She is in the kitchen." James said still carrying all of Lily's bags.

"I am sorry James, let me hold those for you."

"No no, you're the guest. And anyways. We will be leaving in just a bit, so there really isn't any reason taking these up to the room you will be staying in. I will just leave them by the front hall." James said. Lily smirked and James lips parted into a wide smile.

Lily's mum, Jane and James's mum Rachel, were standing in the kitchen chatting.

"You have grown up Lily Evans!" Rachel exclaimed, giving Lily a full look. "You are so pretty!"

"Thank you." Lily said, giving a small smile.

"Well, I think that I better go. Peatunia and I are going to visit my sister for a couple of weeks."

"Oh, how lovely! I hope you have a wonderful time."

"Thank you. Now Lily, you be a good girl. I love you, and I will see you at Christmas." Jane gave her daughter a kiss. She waved to Rachel and said bye to James and walked through the door.

"Well, we better go. I don't want you to miss the Hogwarts Express to get informed on everything." Rachel said as Jane pulled out of the driveway in their car.

Lily nodded her head and bent down to pick up her luggage. But James wouldn't let her.

"You are the guest, let me do it." And James got the rest of her luggage and put it in his mum's car. But, while he was out, Lily spotted James's, somewhat smaller pile of luggage and she picked it up and carried it to the car for him.

James looked up from the trunk and smiled.

"I was going to get that." James smiling.

"I beat you to it." Lily said, returning the smile.

**  
A/N: I finally updated this! I hope you like it! R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	4. Chapter 4

Life Before Death

Chapter Four

They were at King's Cross Station now. Lily and James were standing in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Do you want to go first?" James asked Lily.

"Sure." Lily said, clutching the handlebar of the luggage cart. She took a deep breath and started out at a run. She closed her eyes, only out of habit, not out of fear. When she opened her eyes, she was happy to find the gleaming, scarlet Hogwarts Express sitting in front of her.

Lily heard James coming through the platform. She turned her head and looked around. He stumbled as he got out of the barrier.

"I do that every single time that I come through there." James said, sporting a smile.

Lily looked around the platform some more. It was oldly desereted. But then again, she and James were only there because of their duties of Head Boy and Girl. On September the 1st, it would be a lot more crowded.

All of a sudden the image of James's mum materialized in front of the both of them.

"Well guys, its almost eleven. You better get going." Rachel said.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Mrs. Potter." Lily said, stiding over to Rachel to give her a hug.

"Oh, you are welcome dear. Remember, I will be back here at about 6:00 pm, in two days time." Rachel said as she returned Lily's hug.

"Thanks mum." James said as he allowed his mother to give him a kiss on his cheek. James turned toward Lily and heaved his bags. Lily did the same and they turned towards the train and got on it. They turned into the compartment and set their luggage on the rack and waved their arms in farewell to Rachel.

"Be good kids! Especially you, James!" Rachel said hurriedly as the train started to move.

Lily and James continued to wave until they could no longer see Rachel. They sat down, facing each other. It was dreadfully quiet. It was very awkward, sitting across from the guy that you liked, and you couldn't think of anything to say.

"I like your shirt." Lily said. Wait, did I just say that?

James smiled as he noticed Lily's face rising in color.

"Thanks, Lils. So how was your summer?"

"Oh, well, good. Kind of boring. There is just Peatunia and her boyfriend Vernon. How was yours?" Lily said, a picture of the all the Marauders forming in her mind.

"It was good, Sirius had to stay with us for awhile. He ran out on his family. He says that he was sick of the lot of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lily said. She and Sirius didn't talk all that much, but he was always there when she needed another friend.

"I don't think that he minded really. He says that he had been planning this for awhile."

Lily nodded her head. "How's Remus?" She asked. Remus was a good friend of hers. He was also the quiet Marauder. He rarely broke any of the school rules.

"Oh, he's good as well. He stayed with Sirius and I too. We thought it would be fun to have the three of us there, together."

"What about Peter?"

"Well, I would have invited him, but he was touring in Albania this summer and we couldn't get a hold of him."

There was a knock on the compartment door and it slid open. A nice, kind faced lady stood in front of them.

"Anything off the trolly, dears?" She asked, waving her arm in front the assorted sweets, cakes and drinks.

"I will have a couple of Chocolate Frogs." James said, pulling knuts out of his money bag. "And, some pumpkin juice."

"I would like some Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, and a pumpkin pastie. And I will have some pumpkin juice as well."

The witch gave them their food and drinks in exchange for the money. She said a 'good bye' and said to hollar if they needed anything.

For the rest of the afternoon, James and Lily, laughed and joked about everything they could think of. They talked about Quidditch, teachers, and classmates.

"And there's Snape." James said, laughing.

Lily shifted slightly in her seat. James noticed.

"Lils, what do you see in him? He's a greasy haired, hooked nose, git."

"We-We were friends, for awhile. But, then he started hanging out with those group of students who call themselves the Death Eaters. And then there was that time that he called me a-a mudblood." Lily took a deep breath. She had never told anyone about her friendship with Snape before. She never told anyone the reasons behind it. Not even her best friend at school, Alice.

So, Lily relayed the story of how Snape told Lily that she was a witch, those many years ago. She told him how he turned her sister against her and how they never talked anymore. She told him everything. James just listened intently, until she finished.

"Lily, did," He took a deep breath, "Did you ever like him? You know, romantically?" James said.

Liily shook her head.

"We were friends for awhile, but that was all, nothing more. I don't think that I could think of Severus that way. But it doesn't matter anymore. We haven't spoken in over a year, you see."

James was happy to hear that she never liked Snivellus, that way. That gave himself a better chance. He was surprised that Lily had told him this. By the sounds of it, she had never told anyone before. As though Lily was reading his mind, she said:

"You won't tell anyone what I told you? Will you?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry, Lils. I won't."

James knew that once they started school, Lily probably wouldn't even talk to him. So he was happy to be talking to her now. Happy to just be with her. During the last couple of years, Lily only talked to him to tell him off. But, he was going to make sure that would change.

**A/N: I start school tomorrow, so this might be the last update for awhile, but I will still try to update at least once a week. R&R!**

**-Joanna**


End file.
